


Mamakoto and the Tiny Thieves

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: A mission to Mementos goes ary resulting in most of the Thieves turned into children! Now Makoto alongside Ren have to live up to the title of "Team Mom and Dad" until their friends return to normal.Story for Day 3 of Makoto Niijima WeekPrompt: What IfCollaboration with the lovely Noochjungarthttps://twitter.com/noochjungart





	Mamakoto and the Tiny Thieves

It is common knowledge for any Phantom Thieves that anything could occur within Mementos. Even so, none could have prepared the group for the oddness of a day they would have. Makoto knowing this far too well as the group exited the other world with a bit of a unique situation...

* * *

Another slow day at Leblanc. Aside from a few regulars here and there Sojiro saw little to no people enter the cafe for so much as a single cup of coffee. Thus the man expected nothing really out of the ordinary to happen. That was until a short time later the door opened with the signature jingle; Sojiro quick to see who had walked in. "Oh, it's you. Welcome back Wait... What the...?!" He trailed off at the sight. Blinking a few times at the strangeness before him.   
  
The older man found himself gazing at one Makoto Niijima and Ren Amamiya no worse for wear. Along with not one, but FIVE children. These kids being ones that Sojiro recognized right away...  
  
For in entered the Phantom Thieves. Just one problem. Only three of them were the proper ages. For where five Thieves should have stood was instead a group of children. Each of them sporting their normal attire only shrunken down to fit their new tinier frames. The sight alone was enough to make anyone who knew them gape in shock and awe.  
  
"Boss... We have a small problem."  
  
"...Hoo boy. Kid. I think you two have got some explaining to do before I pass out from shock."  
  
From there Makoto and Ren went on to clarify the situation on hand. The group had been in Mementos hunting down a series of targets to change their hearts per the norm. At the time things had been progressing smoothly until they ran into a strange new Shadow of sorts. The creature immediately gave off vibes that made Joker and Queen anxious. Something was telling them they shouldn't fight against this thing; better to retreat than keep up the battle. Yet the others were insistent in battling the Shadow and continuing their trek through Mementos.  
  
That proved to be a fatal mistake.  
  
Before either leader could even react, the Shadow began its assault. Zapping each of the Thieves with a powerful beam of energy that was unrecognizable. It was a type of magic that none of them had wielded before- Joker included. It somehow managed to even pierce through Personas as Oracle was blasted while kept a distance. Queen being the one to catch the redhead upon her Persona fading.  
  
Yet what she caught was not the younger teen but instead a child. Queen looking stunned at the sight as did Joker. The duo looking around to realize each of their teammates who were blasted somehow got reverted into a child. Was this some kind of new status ailment they hadn't heard of?!  
  
It took some fancy footwork but the only ones able to avoid the attacks were Queen, Joker and Mona. The latter of the three shouting their need to take this thing out immediately. The two leaders quick to agree and began their assault full force. The battle itself rather grueling- especially when down several team members- but eventually they managed to take it down without getting zapped themselves. The trio breathing heavy in exhaustion while waiting for their teammates to return to normal with the battle won.  
  
They did not.  
  
"So you're telling me my daughter and your friends are STUCK like this?!" Sojiro asked with sheer distress. About to grill into Ren about his promise to keep Futaba safe, but Makoto was quick enough to raise both hands up defensively and shake her head.  
  
"N-no! I mean we feared that as well but apparently this is only temporary. Normally once we leave Mementos, all ailments will alleviate themselves right away. However we've learned that this particular spell is timer-based. So after a bit, they'll all return to normal. Until then though..."  
  
"OW! Ryuji! Stop pulling my hair!"  
  
"The heck!? I didn't do nuthin'!"  
  
The three oldest in the room all turned their heads from the counter to instead focus on the kids within the cafe. Looking on to see Ryuji and Ann bickering about the former apparently pulling on the latter's hair. Haru and Futaba meanwhile were sitting at the booth; Futaba looking very scared and skittish while Haru watched on in concern. Yusuke all the while just kept drawing away as per usual. That at least was a calmer sight than the two blondes arguing like the kids they presently were. Sojiro raising a brow at this only for Ren to jump in.  
  
"Turns out the spell also messes with their personalities a bit. Once it breaks they'll return to normal. Until then they'll act more like their current age." Ren said while looking at the little argument between Ann and Ryuji. Probably for the best to intervene before-  
  
"We saw you pull her hair Bonehead! Now knock it off already!" Morgana yelled from the table before leaping onto the floor. Glaring up at the five-year-old Ryuji who glared back. "Stop bothering Lady Ann and-"  
  
"Shut up you dumb smelly cat!" Ryuji yelled back much like a child would. Even going so far as to use the word smelly rather than anything else. The young boy clearly not taking any of Morgana's interference. "RENREN! MONA IS LYING AGAIN!!!"  
  
"W-what?! How am I lying?! God even as a child you're still- The heck?!" Morgana began to argue back only to feel a pair of small arms wrap around his torso. Glancing back as best he could to see little Haru having left her seat in order to lift the cat up and hug tight against her chest.  
  
"Bad kitty." Haru said before walking back to her seat. Ren and Makoto watching with awe as the cat struggled against the little girl's hold with little to no avail. Both teens sighing at this while the blondes continued their arguing. So much so that Makoto had quite enough after another minute of it.   
  
"Ryuji! Ann! Both of you knock it off this instant!" The brunette yelled as she stood up with both hands on her hips. Gazing down at the two kids who froze with fear.  
  
"But he started it!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! She-"  
  
"I don't care WHO started it. I am ENDING it. Now both of you go sit in the booths. We will discuss your behavior later." Makoto demanded of them both. Neither able to argue as the teen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly to show them who was in charge. Ryuji quick to jump into one of the booths while Ann did another. The duo pouting even as Makoto sighed. "Honestly..."  
  
"I'm impressed. It seems you'll make a good mother one day to be sure." Sojiro complimented, turning Makoto red in the face.   
  
"M-mother?! T-that's! I mean...!" It was clear those words managed to shake the girl a bit even as her boyfriend chuckled softly. Makoto asking him to stop that even as the situation they were in was rather unique. The poor girl doing her best to fight down the flush that threatened to consume her face.  
  
After a little bit of teasing Sojiro finally decided to speak once more. "So... Should I take Futaba off your hands or-"  
  
"Actually Boss, we were wondering if you'd allow us to watch over her for now?" Makoto replied. "You see, we wish to ensure the spell goes as it's supposed to and wear off later on. Since Ren and I are the only ones who have proper knowledge of these things at the moment..."  
  
"Gotcha. Well, it's a little strange seeing my daughter so small but I trust you both. But if anything happens to her it's on your ass kid." Sojiro warned Ren specifically before pointing to the stairwell. "Now you might want to take them upstairs before someone walks in. Just in case."  
  
Taking the advice to heart Ren and Makoto did just that. Ushering the group of children upstairs as best they could. Futaba clinging to Makoto's leg the entire way up making it a little difficult to walk. In the midst of this though Yusuke suddenly tugged on Makoto's shirt. Apparently the boy had decided he wanted to share his picture with the brunette.  
  
Surprisingly it was a drawing of Queen in the midst of battle. Makoto taking note that Yusuke's skills had seemingly shifted slightly towards his as a child but still shone through quite a bit. The teen quick to compliment Yusuke on how amazing it was only to see the boy perk up quite a bit at that. Eyes shining bright as he smiled and nodded; quick to rush upstairs and start another drawing as well.  
  
_'It seems the changes just made him more focused on art than before. Didn't think that was possible. At least he'll be easy to handle...?' _She thought while finally making it upstairs as well. Only to see Ryuji and Ann glaring at one another once more. No arguing really. Just glaring at one another and occasionally making faces. _'Should I be surprised they act this way as kids...?'_  
  
As those two were in their same bicker mode the other kids were all getting settled. Haru having done her best to hop onto the bed- eventually needing Ren's help- and sat with her legs dangling as she kicked them too and fro. Morgana still in her arms even as the cat looked absolutely done with all this. Yet each time he tried to escape Haru would just go, "no. Stay," and keep her hold tight.  
  
Yusuke meanwhile ran over to the nearby desk and was already in the midst of another drawing. Makoto wondering if letting him just go wild was a good idea. Futaba all the while still just clinging to Makoto's leg for safety and comfort. The poor girl rather terrified of pretty much everything. Anxiety heightened to the maximum.  
  
"So... what now?" Ren asked of Makoto suddenly. The latter a bit took back by the question as she knew what Ren meant. The truth was that neither of them really knew ANYTHING about babysitting a group of five-year-olds. They had debated asking Sojiro but he likely had no proper knowledge on it either. Meaning they needed to ask someone else.  
  
"Do we know anyone who has experience with raising kids?" Makoto asked which put Ren into thought. The boy wondering for a few moments before one person came to mind. With that Ren pulled out his phone and made a call. Silence filling the room as he waited for an answer; girlfriend watching him even as she took Futaba into her arms and approached the bed with the intent to sit by Haru.   
  
"Good afternoon Miss Sakamoto," Ren started to which Makoto tensed up. The brunette turning to her beau with shocked eyes. He called Ryuji's mother!? Without missing a beat the teen- Futaba still in arms- rushed back towards Ren. Questioning what he was doing only for Ren to wave a hand in an "it' fine" motion.   
  
"Oh Ren-kun! How nice it is to hear from you sweetheart! How can I help you? My Ryuji isn't troubling you is he?" As expected Miss Sakamoto was beyond polite and kind as always. Ren still able to remember how she gushed over him when first meeting the woman; Ryuji beyond embarrassed the entire time.   
  
Taking the phone and placing it on speaker, Ren moved to ask a few questions. "No he's perfectly fine. Sorry to bother you so suddenly but I have a school project of sorts and needed the advice of a mother." Ren reasoned as to why he was calling. "Makoto and I could really use your he-"  
  
"Oh is Niijima-san there as well? Oh my Ren-kun you MUST bring her over one day! Ryuji has told me how loving you two are with one another!"  
  
Immediate flush engulfed both teen's faces. What in the world did Ryuji tell his mom about their relationship?! Makoto wanting to ask about that but instead focused on the important things here. "H-hello Miss Sakamoto. Please forgive my intrusion and us interrupting you."  
  
"Oh my is that Niijima-san? She sounds lovely. And please dear it's perfectly fine. Now, what do you need to know?"  
  
Success! Now all they had to do was ask a few questions and hopefully things wouldn't turn into a nightmare! The couple quick to ask about what was necessary for caring for a group of five-year-olds. What they needed and how to keep them distracted. So on and so forth.

The call itself proved quite fruitful as they got all the answers they needed. Never once tripping up and mentioning anyone by name to ensure things didn't get complicated. Once that was all settled, Makoto moved to end that call. "Thank you so much Miss Sakamoto. We truly appreciate all your help."  
  
"Of course sweetie. Now you two be good-"  
  
"HI MOM!"  
  
Both Ren and Makoto froze up at the sudden call from behind them. Both turning to see Ryuji standing there shouting at the phone. Why in the world did he do that?! Why NOW of all times as well?! They were so close to-  
  
"Was... Was that Ryuji? Why does he sound-"  
  
"OH! W-well part of the project is getting helium balloons and Ryuji wanted to see how high his voice could go! Anywaythankyouagainforallthehelphaveagooddaybye!" In a blind panic she hung up before Miss Sakamoto could even respond. Leaving the duo to turn to Ryuji flabbergasted.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryuji you... Just go wait with the others please." Ren requested of the boy who pouted and did just that. Taking a seat on the bed as well while ensuring he wasn't too close to Ann. Ren leaning over to Makoto and whispering, "their kid crush is kind of cute you have to admit."  
  
One eye-rolling later had Makoto shaking her head. "Okay so according to Miss Sakamoto it would be wiser to have everyone in a wider space. While the attic is optimal perhaps somewhere a bit cozier? N-not that I'm saying it isn't-"  
  
"It's fine Makoto. Did you have somewhere in mind?" Ren asked to which Makoto nodded. Hoping this would work as she walked over to speak with Haru.

* * *

"Gah! Put me down! I can walk by myself!" Whined one Ryuji Sakamoto as he found himself in quite the situation. The boy presently being carried with an arm wrapped around his stomach; hanging like a sack of potatoes in Ren's left arm. The reason?  
  
Ann was presently sitting on the teen's other shoulder. And this was the only way to keep them from fighting.  
  
After making a few plans- Haru's help needed in some regards- the group began their transition away from Leblanc. Makoto enacting her plan to move everyone over to Haru's house for the time being.   
  
There were, of course, a few obstacles to overcome such as servants and the like. Thankfully though Haru managed to assist in having them retire for the day; leaving the household simply for the Thieves. That raised just one more problem that had to be crossed.  
  
Getting there without incident.  
  
It took a bit but eventually the young couple managed to wrangle their tiny teammates together and get moving. Deciding it was best to go by train rather than cab as the latter would be far too cramped.   
  
Makoto took it upon herself to carry Futaba as the girl had become even more clingy than ever before. It was just easier this way. Haru thankfully didn't need to be carried as she simply held Makoto's free hand while walking in tandem. Other arm still holding onto Morgana as the cat seemed just about done with the entire situation.  
  
Yusuke surprisingly proved quite easy to work with as well. The boy simply walking at Ren's left without leaving his side. More focused on his sketchpad and sketching away than anything else. Ren at times having to gently nudge him to continue alongside them but otherwise he was fine.  
  
Ryuji and Ann were the problem children in this regard. The two arguing over who got to ride on Ren's shoulder of all things; Ren never once offering that but apparently that was a thing that would go down. The fighting between the two kids getting to the point that Ren could only sigh and make the call.   
  
Which was why Ryuji was presently flailing around in Ren's arm while Ann stuck a tongue out at her teammate. Tiny arms folded against fluffy black locks even as the owner just sighed at this.   
  
"UGH! LET ME DOWN!" Ryuji wailed even as bystanders looked on and whispered at the sight. Embarrassment filling the two oldest amongst the team present at the boy's tantrum.  
  
"Ryuji please behave..." Ren begged of the boy who just kept flailing about. In slight desperation he turned to Makoto and asked, "think we could switch for a bit?"  
  
Makoto in a surprise twist just smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Ren. But I think Ryuji would listen to you a little more he would me." She replied which only made poor Ren sigh once again. Wanting to state that was obviously not true. Yet due to them being near the station he decided to just leave it be.  
  
It took a little bit more time than normal but soon enough the group managed to get on the train without too much trouble. That was after forcing a certain duo to stop arguing once more and relax.   
  
Once settled in Makoto decided to check on something that had been bothering her for a while now. Red eyes shifting down to the child presently sitting on her lap. "Futaba you've barely said a word since we got back from Mementos. Are you doing okay?"  
  
The poor girl tensed up pretty badly at being addressed so suddenly. Expression rather nervous. Futaba's shy nature had also magnified quite significantly upon being shrunk down. After a few moments or so Futaba nodded her head in an attempt to answer the question.   
  
Ren watched this all unfold even as Ryuji had somehow managed to start bickering with Morgana again. Before being able to intervene though he watched their feline companion being subjected to another session of "button mashing" via both Ann and Ryuji.  
  
The distraction allowed Ren a moment to think. It was clear that Ryuji and Ann were a bit too hectic to handle right away. Whether it was them arguing or causing trouble with the others it was obviously too much. Meaning Ren needed more advice. Maybe it was time to call Miss Sakamoto again? No, that wasn't the best idea. Ryuji already almost blew their cover and they couldn't keep bothering the poor woman.  
  
That's when a memory clicked. Miss Sakamoto wasn't the only person Ren knew who raised a son. The phone quick to be pulled out and a call made.  
  
_"What do you want?"_ An answer. Just what the boy was hoping for.  
  
"Ah Iwai-san. Sorry to call you so early but I was wondering. Do you have any advice for dealing with a five-year-old boy acting up?" Ren knew it was rather random but how else could he approach this? They couldn't keep calling Ryuji's mom after all. And Ren knew that Iwai raised Kaoru by himself so maybe-  
  
"Is the girl with the braids with you?"  
  
"Yes, wh-"   
  
"Let her handle it. She likely already has it covered." Immediately after that Iwai just ended the call. Leaving Ren standing there blinking a few times in confusion while left with more questions than answers. But one glance at Makoto showed that maybe Iwai was right. She was the team mom after all.

* * *

After a grueling train ride and second walk, the group was finally in the clear. Arriving at Haru's home with surprisingly no real issues to name. Even with Ren having to carry their most rambunctious member in the same fashion as before they managed to get here unscathed.  
  
Once settled in it didn't take long to realize that food was a necessity for the night. While Makoto volunteered to make something it was Ren who ended up taking the reigns for dinner. Before she could even argue this statement he was already on his way to the kitchen. With Haru's permission to use her ingredients of course.  
  
Leaving Makoto all alone. With her teammates. Who were all presently children...  
  
What did she do to deserve this?   
  
"Queen... Help..." Attention was shifted away from the current dilemma to instead the feline presently STILL in Haru's arms. How in the world did the girl manage to carry around their teammate for so long anyway? "I can't feel my legs..."  
  
That probably wasn't good. "Um Haru, would you mind putting Mona down for a little bit?" Makoto asked of the fluffy-haired child. Haru looking a little concerned at first while turning her gaze down to the feline in both arms.   
  
"But Mona-chan will be bad again." Haru reasoned as to why Mona could not be released. Figuring that doing so would result in Mona simply arguing with Ryuji once more. And while that was an actual concern, Makoto thought of a means of fixing that.   
  
"Well if Mona-chan promises to be a GOOD KITTY, would you mind letting him go for a bit?" Makoto asked of the child who pondered said question for a little bit. "Mona-chan WILL agree with that promise right?" The voice used when addressing Morgana was one of warning rather than help. Basically stating he would stop arguing with Ryuji or else consequences were inevitable.  
  
One nervous gulp showed a full understanding of the situation. Nodding in agreement even as fear radiated in those bright blue eyes. Knowing all too well what would happen if Queen got pissed. "Y-yeah. I won't argue with Bone- I-I mean Ryuji anymore!" Morgana corrected himself the instant Makoto's eyes narrowed but a sliver.   
  
Haru meanwhile was a bit hesitant at first; knowing Mona and Ryuji argued a bit too much for her liking. A single nod from Makoto however put the girl a bit more at ease. Finally allowing Morgana onto the floor which in turn allowed the cat to finally stretch. Though that did not stop Haru from kneeling down and petting his head.  
  
With one child taken care of it was time to address the others. As if on cue Makoto felt a small tug on her pants. Turning to see little Yusuke now at her side. As per all the other times since shrinking down, the boy took the sketchpad in hand and turned it around for Makoto to see.  
  
The image this time was of Queen once again. However instead of it being the normal one it was instead what she looked like when afflicted with the Mouse ailment. While it was strangely adorable it also made Makoto chuckle a little sheepishly. Not the biggest fan of that form.  
  
That didn't matter though. One of the lessons given to them by Miss Sakamoto was giving kids constant encouragement for their passions. Truth be told neither Ren nor Makoto knew how these changes would affect the group once they returned to normal but it was better to be safe than sorry. Wanting to ensure no adverse side effects could come into play upon things being fixed.  
  
This also gave the student an idea. "That's a wonderful drawing Yusuke. How about you show it to Futaba as well?" The idea was pretty sudden but perhaps it could work. Futaba since shrinking down had been so much more skittish and quiet than as a teen when going out in public. This was honestly one of the few times Makoto managed to get the redhead to stop clinging onto her and instead sit on the couch quietly.  
  
Seeing it click with Yusuke, the boy was quick to do just that. Taking the mouse drawing and approaching the easily frightened Futaba. Said child jumping a little at Yusuke getting so close, only to find herself a little intrigued by the picture of Mouse Queen.   
  
_'Let's see if this works.' _Makoto thought before joining the duo. Kneeling so she was at eye level with Futaba. "Isn't it lovely Futaba? Say, maybe you could ask Yusuke to draw something you like? What do you think of that idea Yusuke?"   
  
It was a bit of a gamble on Makoto's part. It was easy to tell that Yusuke was still in full art mode and wanted to be able to show off any new drawing he did as a child was one to do. So she figured perhaps they could use this to help Futaba get more comfortable along with keeping Yusuke distracted.  
  
Thankfully the artist seemed to agree on the idea of drawing something else. Turning to Futaba with an expression that basically asked what he should draw next. The redhead in question a little hesitant at first but was clearly intrigued.  
  
Seemingly too nervous to ask it aloud Futaba instead ushered Makoto to come closer. The teen doing just that as she put her head close enough for Futaba to whisper something in her ear. Yusuke left a little in the dark until Makoto moved back with a nod.  
  
"Futaba wants to know if you'd be willing to draw Pink Argus? I believe that is a Phoenix Ranger Featherman?" Makoto asked to which Futaba nodded with a bit more enthusiasm. Clearly Featherman was something that got the girl excited even after the spell.   
  
Quietly the girls waited on Yusuke as he pondered this request. Wondering if perhaps he didn't wish to do such a thing? They got their answer as the boy quietly nodded his head before hopping onto the couch next to Futaba. Quick to begin drawing said heroine for Futaba.  
  
Thankfully this also managed to get Futaba's attention and distract her. Brown eyes locked onto the sketchpad that would soon hold one of the girl's favorite hero's in art form. This was enough to put Makoto at slight ease when it came to Futaba's situation.  
  
Now for the main issue of the time.  
  
"You are such a dumb brat."  
  
"Well at least I don't have dumb pigtails."  
  
"Well at least I'm not short!"  
  
"I'M NOT SHORT! YOUR DUMB HAIR IS JUST BIG!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"  
  
"PIGTAILS!"  
  
"DUMMY!"  
  
Again. AGAIN these two were bickering. How in the world did these two keep on arguing again and again without fail? Makoto had hoped her lecturing of them back at Leblanc and on the train had been enough. Clearly not.  
  
Truth be told Makoto knew all too well this was stemming from the fact these two liked one another. Ren pointing it out earlier on which meant this was just their childish mindsets reacting in kind to such feelings. After all kids weren't very knowledgeable about these things and would think such feelings were weird and foreign to a child.  
  
Makoto was about to go all Queen mode again to lecture the duo once more. But something Miss Sakamoto said earlier clicked before this occurred.  
  
_"Sometimes yelling won't work. You have be creative at times and find another way to work with them rather than just be the mean old mom."_  
  
After a few moments of pondering this advice an idea formed. One that should work if she knew these two as well as she hoped. In the midst of them growling at one another Makoto approached and knelt at their side. The blondes freezing nervously before turning to see their caretaker.  
  
"Okay you two. That's enough arguing for today. I want you both to apologize to one another for any mean words or actions and get along."  
  
"But he pulled on my pigtails!"  
  
"But she called me a dummy!"  
  
That went about as expected. But it did open up the perfect chance. "Ryuji, you actually like Ann's pigtails don't you? That's why you keep pulling on them."  
  
Immediate blush on the boy's face. A perfect hit. "W-what?! N-no! T-they're dumb and ugly!" Ryuji tried to argue but it was clear he was a poor actor as a child. It was enough for Makoto to work with and change her target to said pigtail owner.  
  
"And Ann, you feel funny around Ryuji and don't know how to react. That's why you keep calling him names." Once more she hit the nail on the head as Ann's cheeks erupted into a flush. Not sure how to even respond to such a thing as she began to stutter and worsen her blush.  
  
Seeing the two turning into a pair of blubbering children was enough to finish things off. End it strong as a Queen does. "It's okay. These feelings are normal you two. Now please, I want you to take one another's hand and apologize for anything mean done today. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Hesitation between both parties. Neither Ryuji nor Ann really sure how to organize themselves after being embarrassed so heavily. After a gesture from the caretaker though the duo did as asked. Ryuji's right hand gripping Ann's left as they stood side by side. "I'm... sorry I pulled your pigtails."  
  
"...I'm sorry I called you a dummy. You're not really a dummy..."  
  
"Thanks. A-and I kinda like your pigtails I guess. They're all fluffy and big."  
  
"Really? Thanks! I like your fuzzy hair too!"  
  
And there we had it. Miss Sakamoto's advice shining through as peace was settled. Granted there was no guarantee this would last but it was enough for the time being. Taking a glance around the room she managed to get a feel about how everything was playing out.  
  
Still on the couch were Futaba and Yusuke. The artist already finishing up his drawing of Pink Argus and moved onto another request via Futaba. The anime-loving child looking quite enthralled at the new art as she hugged the paper that had Pink Argus on it against her chest.  
  
Haru meanwhile was basically a shadow for Morgana. Everywhere the cat tried to walk Haru would follow. At one point Morgana had gone to the kitchen to check on Ren and Haru followed him each and every step. The girl being first to come back and give an update on dinner before the cat could even speak.  
  
That left Ryuji and Ann simply talking about cartoons and games they enjoyed all the while. Finally getting along rather than bickering like an old married couple. Makoto wondering what it'd be like if those two got married one day with their own kids.  
  
It got her pondering as well. So far Makoto had basically been a pseudo mother for everyone over the past few hours. It was an odd but strangely satisfying feeling. The truth of the matter was that each of her teammates had some issues with their parental figures in one way or the other.  
  
Ann's parents were rather neglectful. Ryuji's father was an abusive drunk. Futaba and Yusuke both lost their moms due to rather terrible circumstances. And Haru was used by her father for years. Some part of Makoto hoped that this little time as kids under her care would help in some way, shape, or form. Even if it was a stretch to think about.  
  
It also felt so natural after a point. Was THIS why everyone on the team considered her the "team mom?" Because she basically could be one like this?  
_  
'Get it together Niijima. You're far too young to be thinking about stuff like that.'_ A soft chuckle escaped her after this before realizing they still had some time before dinner. Perhaps it was time for the special weapon. "Alright everyone gather round. It's movie time."  
  
That alone got all the kids perked up. The trio who weren't on the couch quick to jump on themselves and look to Makoto in wonderment. Curious as to what kind of movie she'd put on. Never realizing the true strategy behind Makoto's words.  
  
Before anyone could even ask what they were watching Makoto went towards the TV nearby. Haru had taught her some time back how to order some movies on here and stated charge was no issue. She'd pay Haru back later for sure but for now-  
  
"What? Buchimaru!?" Ryuji cried out as Makoto pulled up the title screen. "But that's for babies!"  
  
At that Makoto couldn't help but huff. "Babies? Buchi-kun is for all ages! Trust me you all are going to love this movie!" Was this her bias talking? Probably. But that didn't matter. She knew this was a good movie and the group would be engrossed no matter what. Ryuji and Ann seemed a bit doubtful while Haru and Futaba were clearly a bit excited to see it for the first time. With that Makoto walked back to the couch, moved Futaba around so she could sit the girl on her lap, and hit play.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
That was how long it took to get Ann and Ryuji completely hooked onto the movie just as much as the others. The plot about an evil entity known as Dark Buchimaru moving to absorb all the fun and joy from the world to make it a dark and terrible place. And it was up to Buchi-kun and his friends to save the day!  
  
Clearly the movie was targeted to young children but Makoto was just as hooked as her charges. Still remembering how she cried the first time she watched this movie so long ago. Praying that she wouldn't do so again but knowing her-  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Ren's voice cut through the room to announce that their dinner was finally good to go. Makoto quick to pause the movie and immediately got some whines from the children around her. Asking why she stopped the movie and to keep going. "We'll finish it up AFTER dinner. Now come along everyone. Let's all go enjoy the lovely dinner Ren made for us~"

* * *

Dinner in itself was a little more eventful than either teen expected. The five kids strangely more animated than before. Ryuji and Ann talking nonstop to Ren about various small things including the movie they'd yet to finish. Yusuke was gulping down his food in an attempt to get back to drawing; though Makoto had to slow him down to prevent the boy from choking.   
  
Futaba meanwhile ate very slowly but savored every single bite. A little more open now even if she had to leave her drawing in the living room. The reasoning being Futaba didn't want to risk getting any food on it by accident. Didn't stop Yusuke from bringing his sketchpad to the table though. As he was the first to finish eating and then move to show Ren all the drawings he missed while cooking.  
  
Haru was the calmest amongst them with dinner as she ate quietly. Every now and then offering her spoon to Morgana to allow him to eat as well. In it all dinner was strangely animated and Makoto found herself actually enjoying it. That isn't to say it didn't end with an "interesting" development.  
  
"Done! Mamakoto can we go back to the movie now?" Ryuji asked which instantly made Makoto gape at him. Jaw wide open as she dropped her spoon back onto the plate.  
  
"I-I'm sorry? What did you-"  
  
"Yeah Mamakoto! You said we can keep watching after we're done right? Can we go now? Pleeeeeeeease???" Ann joined in as all eyes locked onto Makoto. Ren's lips curled into a small smirk at his girlfriend's face.  
  
Crimson. It was clear to see how heavily that one word managed to make the girl blush. "M-Mamak... w-whaaaat?" As expected Makoto's voice went a little high pitched as it did when heavily embarrassed. Questioning why in the world they would call her THAT of all things. It was enough to leave Makoto a blubbering mess.  
  
Ren having to step up and take charge for the time being. "Go ahead kids. _Mamakoto_ will join you all shortly~" He told the group who all seemed to brighten up at that. Ryuji and Ann the first to hop out of their seats and run off even as Makoto yelled not to do so. Haru quick to take Morgana back into her arms- much to the behest of the latter- before going to join them.  
  
Makoto had been a bit shaken by the sudden knew nickname. But by the point of the kids running off she'd already stood up and offered to help clean up. Strangely enough Ren told her once more he'd take care of it. Saying he'd rather have their "Mamakoto" with the kids. Makoto looking at him humiliated at such a nickname only to feel her hand gently grabbed by a pair of tiny hands.  
  
Turning downward she saw Futaba at her side once more holding her hand. "M-Mamakoto... c-can we keep watching the movie? Please...?" Futaba asked so quietly that Makoto couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. How was this child so damn adorable? Ignoring her own flush at the nickname and deciding to try something.  
  
Ren watched with a raised brow as Makoto whispered something to Futaba; the child nodding before looking at Ren with a small blush herself. "T-Thank you Papa RenRen for dinner."  
  
Now it was Ren's turn to go crimson in the face. Papa RenRen?! Before he could even question it Futaba began to tug Makoto back to the living room to join the others. Only when they were all gone did Ren notice Yusuke still at the table. "Hey, you not gonna join them?"  
  
The question was responded by Yusuke doing the final strokes on a sketch before getting out of his seat. The boy quick to approach Ren and hold up the sketchpad for him to see. The sight one that made Ren's heart go warm. An image of Makoto with Futaba on her lap. The duo looking so joyful and comfortable that it was enough to put a wide smile on the teen's face.   
  
"...Say Yusuke, mind if I keep this one?"

* * *

For the next hour or so after dinner the group of "Mamakoto" and her kids sat in the living room finishing up the Buchimaru movie. At one point they had somehow transitioned onto the floor instead of the couch to watch together. Around the third act was when Ren managed to join them all for the show. Quick to take a seat next to Makoto as a few of the kids readjusted to him being there. Ann sitting on the boy's lap while Ryuji hung over his shoulder. The latter likely due to not getting to do so as Ann did earlier.   
  
The rest of the movie went by without disturbance. Each kid glued to the TV and acted as kids were one to do. Cheering at the good parts and all. Eventually the credits came to a close leaving quite the sight. For each of the kids had found themselves fast asleep. The combo of dinner/movie being enough to tucker the little ones out. Futaba resting on Makoto's lap as Haru did the same; the fluffy-haired girl still holding a now fast asleep Mona.  
  
Ann had fallen asleep holding Ryuji's hand as it hung over Ren's shoulder. Ryuji out cold as he lightly snored next to Ren's ear. Yusuke leaning against Ren's side with sketchpad barely held in hand and eyes shut tight. The sight was enough to warm both teens hearts as they admired their tiny friends. Ren wrapping his free hand around Makoto's shoulder once more before placing a soft kiss against her cheek.   
  
"You did great today."   
  
Makoto couldn't stop herself from blushing and chuckling softly at the compliment. "Well, I had an excellent partner in all this. As odd as it was." Makoto said with a small smile. "But... Ren do you think I'd make a good mother one day?" The question had been one on Makoto's mind for a little while now.   
  
She got her answer right away as Ren smiled. "The best. Now how about we put them all to bed so "papa and mama" can have some fun?" Ren joked as Makoto pouted at that. He really did know each and every way to tease her.  
  
With a roll of red eyes, Makoto was quick to gather Futaba and Haru into her arms. "Well then come along _Papa_~" She teased back before moving to take the duo upstairs. Leaving Ren with the heavier load of three kids instead of two.  
  
A smile formed nonetheless as she managed to wrangle the trio into his arms. "After you _Mamakoto_."  
  
"Stop thaaat..."   
  
To say that day was an interesting experience would be an understatement. But Makoto knew even with the others returning to normal in the morning this would be an event neither her nor Ren would likely forget any time soon. And hopefully it would be considered good practice for when she'd have kids of her own one day. She just hoped they wouldn't call her Mamakoto.

But knowing how Ren was, such a thing was just inevitable. Blushing hard as she just realized she was imagining having kids with him one day. But such a fantasy wasn't so bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me was worried I wouldn't have anything ready for Makoto Week. But thanks to the kind Nooch, I managed to finish up this fun piece. Not only that, they honored me with the opportunity to collab with them! Thank you once again Nooch for such a worthwhile opportunity!
> 
> Image done by Nooch for the story down below:  
https://twitter.com/noochjungart/status/1174355849310900224  

> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful Makoto Niijima Week!


End file.
